She's The One
by Fawkes5
Summary: this is my first fic so please be nice! it's bout how lily and james finally got 2gether. pleaz r/r!!


Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognise but all the rest belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. Robbie Williams sang the song but I have no idea who owns it. :)  
  
She's The One  
  
James Potter, perhaps the most attractive and sought after male in Hogwarts, was lying on his four-poster bed thinking about Lily Evans, the object of his desire for the past year and a half. The only thing was she didn't know it yet. His friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, were down in the kitchens stealing food so, for the first time all year, James could dream about Lily without being the centre of his friends' ridicule.  
  
I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
  
Lily Evans, a very pretty fifth year girl in Gryffindor with bright emerald green eyes, was talking to her friends. Like most fifteen-year-old girls they were talking about boys. Lily's best friend, Caroline Longbottom, was in love with Sirius Black and was hoping to get him to go out with her before the Christmas holidays in two weeks. Lily was giving her advice on how best to ask him. Liz Maulton, another fifth year, was sitting quietly in the corner, listening to their conversation with interest - she was planning to ask out Remus but hadn't told anyone. Lily herself loved James. Well, her and just about the rest of the female population anyway.  
  
We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
Yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying  
  
'Its no good,' thought James aloud, 'she'll never want to go out with me. She's smart and really pretty and you could lose yourself in her eyes. I'm just an average guy with a bit of talent on the Quidditch pitch. What could she possibly see in me?'  
  
Sirius and Remus chose that moment to take off James' Invisibility Cloak that they'd borrowed to get the food. 'Thinking of Lily again James?' asked Sirius with a grin on his face.  
  
Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
When you get to where you wanna go  
When you know the things you wanna know  
You'll be smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying  
  
'Go on Lily! Ask him out! Come on, what's the worst that'll happen?' it was now Caroline's turn to give Lily advice on boys. 'He'll say no. Even that's not the end of the world! Anyway with your great personality and stunning good looks how could anyone refuse?' laughed Caroline.  
  
'Now I know you're joking!' Lily started to laugh too.  
  
I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
  
'James, go down to that Common Room and ask her out NOW!' Sirius ordered. He had had enough of his friend's daydreaming.  
  
'OK'  
  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
  
'Come on Lily, time for dinner.' Caroline dragged her friend to her feet.  
  
'OK, I'm starving!'  
  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one  
  
'Sorry Lily!' exclaimed James as he ran head into her.  
  
'That's Ok. Caroline and me were just heading to dinner.' Lily replied.  
  
'Umm, can I ask you something Lily? In private.' James asked, giving a look to Sirius, Remus, and Caroline. They carried on down to the Great Hall. 'Will you go out with me?'  
  
'Oh! Of course I will!' cried Lily, 'I was going to ask you the same thing over Christmas!' By this time, James and Lily had reached the Great Hall but neither of them noticed. There, in front of the whole school they kissed. Something told Lily that this would be the best Christmas ever!  
  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
  
A/N: OK I know that was really bad but it's my first fic. Please R/R! Thank you! :)  



End file.
